Tù Me Cambiaste La Vida
by Chiquita Andrew
Summary: ¿Dejarías escapar al amor de tu vida por una equivocación? Porque no siempre lo que vemos es lo que parece... Un aporte que hice a GF2014


**Hola de nuevo chicas, bueno aquí vengo por otro Songfic, fue un aporte mas a GF2014, espero que lo disfruten, la verdad esta romántico jeje ¿Que le puedo hacer? creo que soy romántica por naturaleza y mas si es de mi wero hermoso... **

**Dedicado a BlackangelVH, CandyFan72, Quevivacandy, Faby Andley, Lu de Andrew, Gatita Andrew, Monica y a todas las brujitas del CEA, gracias a todas por inspirarme, cuando comencé a leer sus fics me emocione tanto que quise escribir también, solo soy una NOVATA tratando de escribir jejeje y sobre todo divertirse... Gracias Amigas**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, este Fic es de entretenimiento sin fines de lucro**

**Tú que cambiaste la vida **

Estoy aquí, en la inmensidad azul del mar, siento la suave brisa que golpea mi cara, mi corazón late sin cesar, veo lo maravillosa que es la vida, unos delfines jugando en el inmenso mar alegran mi visión, he viajado un sinfín de veces, he sido un simple vagabundo aventurándome a nuevas formas de vida, con la compañía de Poupee.

Siempre había querido ser libre como el viento, vivir entre la hermosa naturaleza, sentarme a pescar en un hermosa cascada, llenar mis pulmones del aire más puro que pueda existir. La vida me ha golpeado de diferentes maneras, perdí a mi familia que tanto amaba, me quede tan solo, sentía un vacío en el alma, mi vida no tenía sentido, lo que más ame en el mundo se fue de mí, siendo un niño viví un dolor tan inmenso, mi sonrisa se había perdido… Fue cuando la conocí, una hermosa niña llorando, mi corazón se llenó de paz y alegría al ver sus hermosos ojos y escuchar su alegre sonrisa.

-¿Sabía que el mar puede escuchar nuestros pensamientos? Aquí es donde podemos sentir cuan pequeños somos, y que si estamos en este mundo es porque Dios nos ha dado el privilegio de vivir y disfrutar de la vida

El rubio fue interrumpido por una linda voz, volteo hacia la dueña de esas sabias palabras, era una linda viejecita como de la edad de la abuela de Patty, vestía de negro, sus cabellos canosos reflejaban su edad, las arrugas en su cara eran muchas, pero tenía una bella sonrisa y los ojos tan brillantes, como si toda su vida hubiera sido muy feliz.

-En eso tiene razón mi linda dama

-¡Oh, vamos! Que caballero eres, aparte de que eres muy apuesto, también eres muy caballeroso, disculpa por interrumpir tus pensamientos, pero igual que usted jovencito, a mí me gusta hablar con el mar… Mi nombre es Margaret Smith

-Albert Andrew – El rubio tomo la mano de la linda viejecita y deposito un suave beso

-Creo que todos en el barco saben quién eres, pero yo pienso que detrás de tu apellido hay un joven sencillo y amoroso

-Gracias Sra. Smith

-Oh hijo, dime solo Margaret – la viejecita se sintió muy madreada

-Albert tomo su brazo - ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, es solo que desde hace mucho no viajo en barco, desde que me case no había viajado mucho, pero mi esposo acaba de fallecer y decidí irme a vivir con mi hijo a Londres

-Lo siento mucho Margaret

-No te preocupes hijo, aunque mi esposo ya no está conmigo el sigue viviendo en mí, creo que en muy poco tiempo lo alcanzare, por eso he decidido irme a vivir mis últimos días con mi hijo

-Pero no diga eso Margaret, se ve muy fuerte y llena de vida

-De lo que siempre he estado llena es de amor hijito, ame tanto a mi esposo, sabes, cuando era joven mis padres me comprometieron con un desconocido por ser de alta sociedad, como lo era mi familia, pero yo estaba enamorada de mi esposo, fue entonces cuando decidí luchar por mi felicidad sin importar lo que pensaba mi familia, fui muy feliz hijito, los dos nos amábamos demasiado, siempre fue un amor puro y verdadero… Un amor como el que veo en tus ojos, ¿Estas enamorado verdad?

-Albert sonrió ante las palabras de Margaret- Si Margaret, aunque debo decirte que creí que esto jamás me sucedería, pero la vida me ha recompensado con un amor verdadero

-Yo sabía que esa mirada solo era de un hombre enamorado, me alegra mucho por ti hijito, te puedo decir que en la vida nada es fácil, mi esposo y yo vivimos muchas cosas, hubo celos, peleas y malos momentos, pero cuando el amor es verdadero todo eso queda atrás

-La entiendo he pasado por algo similar…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Albert salía de su oficina después de una junta complicada con los miembros del consejo, todos estos meses había sido trabajo y más trabajo, no podía respirar, se sentía sofocado y para variar tenía que asistir a un baile de un socio importante, ¿Quién estaría de humor para un baile?, lo que quería era descansar, pasar un fin de semana en Lakewood sin que nadie lo molestara por algún problema en la empresa o algún documento que firmar, le dolía la cabeza, tenía que estar listo a las nueve de la noche para ir al dichoso baile.

Manejo su lujoso Roll Royce por las calles de Chicago, llego hasta aquel departamento donde había pasado días tan maravillosos, quería verla, quería aspirar su lindo aroma a rosas, ver sus rubios cabellos, quería reflejarse en esos hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, esos ojos que lo dejaban sin pensamientos. Dio un gran suspiro quitándose todo el estrés que tenía acumulado, toco la puerta y salió ella… salió la chica que robaba todos sus pensamientos

-¡Albert!

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien Albert, vengo llegando del hospital, pero tú no te ves tan bien ¿Qué tienes?

-Solo estoy cansado, una larga junta, ya sabes mucho trabajo

-Te entiendo, necesitas descansar

-Es lo que quiero, pero tengo que ir a un baile de un socio… y…

-¿Y?

-Quiero que me acompañes Candy, quiero que seas mi pareja de baile

-Pero Albert, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de fiestas de sociedad

-Por favor –Albert hizo un lindo puchero que le causó mucha gracia a Candy

-Eres insoportable Albert Andrew, cuando pones esa cara no hay quien te niegue nada

-Jajaja ¡Oh, vamos Candy! Sabes que solo cuento contigo para librarme de todas esas señoritas que andan tras un apellido importante

-Está bien, está bien, te acompañare

-Gracias Candy pasó por ti a las nueve de la noche

El baile se llevaba a cabo en una gran mansión de Chicago, toda la crema y nata de la sociedad estaba en esa fiesta, Candy se sentía fuera de lugar, pero sobre todo estaba molesta por como las "señoritas de sociedad" no dejaban de molestar a Albert como si ella no existiera, sentía un hueco en el estómago al ver a todas muy hermosas y finas, querían comérselo con la mirada y los coqueteos eran muy descarados. Bailaron un buen rato, Albert era un excelente bailarín, Candy sentía que estaba en las nubes siempre que estaba con él, siempre le daba seguridad y confianza.

-Candy, tengo que ir con un socio que quiere hablar conmigo, ¿Te molestaría si te dejo con Annie un momento?

-Claro que no Albert, ve a atender a tu socio, yo estaré bien

-Gracias Candy – Albert le dio un beso en la mejilla rosando suavemente la comisura de sus labios, Candy sintió mariposas en el estómago por ese pequeño rose

Pasaron más de dos horas y Albert no regresaba, Candy se desesperó y camino un poco, se quedó estática al ver como una tipa estaba muy cerca de Albert, sintió muchos celos al verlo así, de inmediato se fue con Annie y le dijo que se iría de la fiesta, que Albert estaba a gusto con esa tipa, que si quería entonces que pasara toda la noche con era "señorita de sociedad", con los ojos llenos de lágrimas salió de la mansión, corrió sin parar, llego hasta una calle oscura, no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba, pero sabía que estaba lejos de su departamento, sus lágrimas caían sin cesar, estaba muy celosa por todo lo que había visto, no podía pensar en nada mas, solo recordaba la imagen de la chica muy cerca de Albert.

Albert había llegado a la mesa de Annie, pregunto por Candy y ella le dijo todo lo que había visto Candy, salió de inmediato de la mansión, manejo su auto por las calles cercanas, sabía que Candy no estaría lejos, ¿Por qué lo tendría que ver cuando esa señorita se le insinuó descaradamente?, la había rechazado, su corazón no estaba para albergar a nadie, su corazón estaba ocupado desde hace mucho tiempo por una hermosa rubia de ojos verdes, sintió que la había perdido aun sin tenerla.

-Candy… ¿Dónde estás pequeña?, no me hagas esto ¿Por qué te saliste así?, las calles son peligrosas para que andes sola, Candy mi amor, llevo mucho tiempo amándote, es un amor que ya no puedo callar pequeña, esto que siento por ti es tan grande, te amo tanto Candy… aún recuerdo el día que nos conocimos pequeña… _**Fue un día como cualquiera, nunca olvidare la fecha, coincidimos sin pensar en tiempo y en lugar, algo mágico paso, tu sonrisa me atrapo, sin permiso me robaste el corazón y así sin decirnos nada, con una simple mirada comenzaba nuestro amor.**_

Candy caminaba temerosa por las calles oscuras, se detuvo pensando en su arrebato, no podía creer que hiciera eso, se había comportado como una niña, no pensó en nada, solo quería salir de ahí, pero si Albert no estaba haciendo nada malo, ¿por qué sentía tantos celos?, al ver a Albert con alguien más era algo tan doloroso para ella, sintió su corazón desquebrajarse, ella… sentía… sentía… celos… celos de ¿Amor?

-Por Dios… Albert… yo… yo… estoy… estoy… enamorada de ti, oh Albert te amo tanto que mi corazón no soporta el verte con nadie, te amo Albert… siempre has sido tú mi verdadero amor, mi príncipe de la colina… Albert_**, tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí, eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir, eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti, tú me cambiaste la vida, por ti es que he vuelto a creer, ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel, hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí y todo gracias a ti**_

Albert freno el auto, vio a Candy caminando de regreso a la mansión, de inmediato corrió hacia ella, solo tenía una necesidad y era… abrazarla, poder estar en sus brazos y jamás apartarse de ella.

Candy lo vio corriendo hacia ella, su corazón latió muy fuerte, su príncipe siempre a su rescate, corrió para abrazarlo, sintió la necesidad de estar en sus brazos, esos brazos que siempre la habían reconfortado, esos brazos que tanto había extrañado y que tanto amaba

Los dos se abrazaron, ninguno dijo nada, ese simple abrazo lleno de necesidad lo decía todo, se quedaron abrazados un buen rato, ninguno quería una separación, ya no más, sus miradas se cruzaron, azul y verde se volvieron uno solo, solo la hermosa noche y la luz de la luna eran testigos del infinito amor que ambos sentían, Albert se acercó a los labios de Candy, ella cerró los ojos para recibir ese hermoso beso que tanto deseaba, se besaron lentamente, saboreando esos labios tan deseados, un beso tierno, lleno de necesidad y de amor.

-Candy... Te amo, te amo tanto… _**tan hermosa eres por fuera como nadie en la tierra y en tu interior habita la nobleza y la bondad**_… te amo pequeña, te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo que ya no puedo callar, Te amo Candy

-¡Albert! Te amo, te amo mi príncipe de la colina, fui tan tonta al salirme de así de la fiesta, fueron mis celos los que me cegaron, te amo mi príncipe, eres todo en mi Albert, _**hoy la palabra amor tiene otra dimensión, día y noche pido al cielo por los dos, ahora todo es tan claro, es a ti a quien yo amo, me devolviste la ilusión**_… Te amo Albert

-Mi pequeña celosa, no tienes por qué estar así, yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi corazón lo llenaste desde hace mucho tiempo, eres mi todo Candy, _**tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí, eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir, eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti, tú me cambiaste la vida, por ti es que he vuelto a creer, ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel**_, confía en mi pequeña, jamás podrá haber ninguna mujer en mi vida que no seas tú Candy, te amé, te amo y siempre te amare mi pequeña princesa

-Siempre confiare en ti mi amor, porque _**hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mí y todo gracias a ti**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Fin Del Flash Back &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Todo eso es muy hermoso y romántico, supongo que esa hermosa rubia es la chica de la que hablas – la abuela había visto a Candy acercarse a ellos

Albert se inmediato se levantó, le dio un beso en los labios

-Candy, mi amor

-Ya estoy lista para la cena – Candy le sonrió muy feliz

-Si mi amor, mira te presento a una amiga, ella es Margaret Smith, nos acabamos de conocer

-Mucho gusto Sra. Smith, Soy Candy

-Por favor, solo dime Margaret, sabes, me da mucho gusto saber que este apuesto joven es correspondido, en tus ojos también veo mucho amor

-Gracias Margaret, y si, lo amo demasiado, él es mi todo, estoy muy enamorada – Candy le guiño un ojo

-Muy bien mis lindas damas, ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos a cenar los tres?

-Claro que sí, estar con una linda pareja como ustedes me hace revivir mi juventud y el amor de mi esposo, vamos

-Muy bien, entonces vamos, me permiten hermosas damas – Albert ofreció el brazo a la abuela y muy sonriente volteo hacia Candy y muy caballeroso le dijo – ¿Me permite llevarla hasta su mesa Sra. Andrew?

-Claro que sí, Sr. Andrew, es un honor que alguien tan caballeroso como William Andrew me lleve de su brazo, pero me gusta más estar de luna de miel con Albert… mi vagabundo

-Te amo Candy

-Te amo Albert

_**Tú me cambiaste la vida desde que llegaste a mí**_

_**Hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo de fue de mí y todo gracias a ti**_

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Canción: Tú me cambiaste la vida

Interprete: Rio Roma

Discografía: Me cambiaste la vida

Año: Enero, 2011

.


End file.
